


【授權翻譯】We Rise

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen, Jason Todd-centric, Jason-centric, The Joker FUCKING DIES, all things considered i may not be in the best of shapes but we work with what we have, i've been crying for the past hour and a half finishing this, 傑森得到一個擁抱, 傑森有一個祖父, 傑森解脫, 好結局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: Bruce甚至沒有抗議他的咒駡和語氣。他只是咽了口唾沫，瞥了一眼身後的人影，然後轉過身來。他的語調，柔和而破碎，不像Jason曾經聽到過的任何聲音。“這個人，”他回頭看著Jason說，“就是Thomas Wayne。”Bruce深吸了一口氣，然後繼續。“我的父親。”~在《The Button》的故事線，Bruce說服Thomas和他一起走。而Jason見到了他的祖父。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Thomas Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【授權翻譯】We Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138105) by [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd). 



> 原作者：  
> 前兩個場景是我在一年多前寫的，你可能會注意到語氣或者寫作風格的變化。如果這讀起來很奇怪，我很抱歉。
> 
> 譯者：  
> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。

Jason瘋狂地騎著摩托車在高譚附近轉悠。封閉曲線上的急轉彎使他能夠平衡自己的體重，這樣車子就不會撞到水泥地上。

他最近過得不太好。試圖控制高譚的地下世界並想辦法潛入黑面具的組織，進而從內部摧毀它是一項艱巨的任務。

而他的家人總是礙手礙腳。

Jason緊緊地抓住把手。他感到大腿的肌肉在想起安全屋時變得緊繃起來。它已經被徹底摧毀了。所有他最喜歡的機關槍和 C4，所有的彈藥和飛刀。

Jason並不是每天都想著要(再次)殺死自己的家庭成員，但是那天並不是將他們權威式的愛強加於他的最佳時機。

在過去的一周裡，Jason一直戴著面具欺騙其他惡棍。他和每一個他厭惡並且發誓要制止的人混在一起。當那天晚上Harley Quinn決定走進酒吧的時候，他真的感覺上帝在考驗他。

Jason不會在意，他真的很高興她離開並搬到了新澤西，但是她的妝容和瘋狂的舉止讓他想起了不想要的記憶。有那麼一瞬間，他擔心自己會在其他人面前崩潰。

他設法從後門出去，在黑暗的小巷裡驚慌失措。

所以當他到達他最喜歡的安全屋時，那個帶著所有武器的房子(他覺得那裡是最安全的) ，看到所有的東西都不見了……

坐在他破舊的沙發上，並試圖冷靜下來甚至都不是一個可能的選擇。他在行動中總是感到安全，腎上腺素會把不安全感和恐懼推到一邊。Jason知道他應該擔心這些應對機制，但是，說實話，相較於家裡的其他人，他做得很好。

好吧，也許不是跟女孩們。但是她們總是在各方面都更加優秀，Jason甚至不會下意識地拿自己和她們比較。

就在幾天前，他和Bruce進行了一次愉快的談話，他明確告訴Jason不要殺人，所以現在他知道自己要去哪裡。

韋恩莊園是雄偉而巨大的，即使遠在數英里之外，都能從高處俯瞰這座城市。這很合理，他想，連他的房子都瞧不起別人。

那個混蛋。

他抄近路進了洞穴，在幾個月前他(終於)取得進入的許可。他足夠聰明，沒有讓這樣的想法繼續徘徊在腦海裡，以致加劇他的憤怒。他不能責怪他們。他曾試圖在某一時刻殺死他們。然而這並不意味著它不刺痛他，每當他們看著他，就好像他是一顆行走的手榴彈(儘管不是有意的)。

這在他的嘴裡留下了一種酸澀的味道，當他希望拿起電話和他們中的一個人說話的時候，它就縈繞在他的心頭。他沒什麼可分享的。由於沒有真正的身份，他有遠遠過多的時間必須獨自度過。

自動門為他打開了，可能是在讀取他頭罩上的信號，或者是Bruce想出的其他愚蠢而複雜的方法，用以確認那就是他。出於某種原因，他無法想像Bruce看著監控攝影機並按下按鈕讓他進去的畫面。

其他日子裡他會嘲笑這個想法，並且一定會在Bruce面前提起這件事，只為了看他試圖掩飾那只會給Jason的小小微笑。

但不是今天。

哦，不。今天將會很糟糕。Jason要劃清界線。他必須讓他們聽清楚，也許可以求助於Alfred，這樣他們才能讓他們的英雄爪子遠離唯一能讓Jason對他自己悲慘生活的方方面面有點掌控感的事物。

這不僅僅是一個聲明，也不僅僅是讓Bruce畏縮的一種方式。他名聲在外。為了贏得尊敬，他必須維護自己的形象。他們很容易忘記Jason實際上住在他守衛的城市的一部分。他沒有回到一個對他過度補償的大莊園，儘管在那裡他可以審視每一個人來判斷他們的行為和決定。

在一天結束的時候，他需要這樣的尊重，因為如果沒有人把他當回事，他每隔五秒就會提心吊膽。

他的摩托車呼嘯著穿過隧道，回聲使登場更加戲劇化。讓他們聽到他的到來。他們知道自己做了什麼。

Jason在地板上滑行一個圓，車輪發出刺耳的聲音，最後關掉了引擎。下車後不到一秒鐘，他就拿起了他的9毫米口徑手槍。在他的手上，準備向某人開槍。橡皮子彈還是會很疼。而Jason知道該瞄準哪裡。

保險栓的聲音傳遍了整個洞穴，Jason小心翼翼地把槍放在身邊。頭盔裡的變聲器還在工作，這時他喊了起來。

“我的武器到底他媽的在哪兒？”他知道他們聽到了。蝙蝠電腦正在運轉，而他在最具戲劇性的登場時就已經瞥到了披風。“我向上帝發誓，如果你丟掉它們，我就殺了你。”

他那狂暴的腳步很快地把他帶到他父親坐著的地方，目光茫然地望著他。這只會讓他更加憤怒。

”你這個自以為是的混蛋... ”

他一直握緊拳頭，幾乎忘記了他還拿著槍，手指還扣在扳機上。但隨後他停了下來，思考著他在Bruce身後所看到的一切。

“這他媽的是什麼？”他聲音裡的敬畏和震驚讓他面前的人緊張起來。

在他身後，是一套新的蝙蝠制服。也許是個新型號？在他的位置，Jason剛好可以看到它的腰部以上。在那胸前的深紅色蝙蝠讓他肚子裡的腸子扭曲起來。他可以發誓，當他看到時咆哮了起來。頭罩被陰影遮住了，但他能辨認出發光的紅色鏡片，而那些是……肩膀上的尖刺？

他聽到槍落在水泥地上時發出的聲音。他看見Bruce吞了吞口水。他感到自己從窗戶裡爬出去時的那種微弱的控制力。

“你不能穿那種顏色的衣服，”他啐了一口。這不是一個意見，這是命令。“你不配穿那種顏色。”

他發誓Bruce在面具下皺著眉頭。

“那是我的顏色。”他知道自己在胡言亂語。他的聲音聽起來像個十二歲的孩子。

他希望自己可以說他不知道為什麼這件事會困擾他，但他的確知道。這是一個愚蠢的理由，但對他來說仍然很重要。綠色、紅色和黃色在他的眼前翩翩起舞，就像過去的幽靈。

當他死而復生的時候，他甚至看不了綠色。有時候他還是覺得噁心，這就是為什麼他避免和羅賓一起巡邏。黃色一直是蝙蝠俠的顏色，也是他們的象徵。然後... Jason只剩下紅色了。他很高興，他知道這代表了他自己。憤怒、激動與鮮血。

他為了寶貴的生命一直堅持著它，這是唯一的、過去的碎片，而現在他可以宣稱是他的了。那是他身上唯一沒有受到傷害的部分。他沒有放棄。

他寧願放棄所有的武器。

“你不會穿那個的。”他的聲音變得破碎。他向每一個可能存在的上帝祈禱，祈求Bruce不會通過變聲器聽到這些。

Bruc似乎從恍惚中清醒過來，抬起頭，再次凝視著。

“Kate穿著紅色。”他評論道。

“Kate知道殺人是什麼感覺。”Jason說，連想都沒想。

他猜想那是真的。Kate曾經參過軍。只有她和Alfred知道什麼是致命的。他們也是唯一尊重Jason的道德準則的人。

他們並沒有和其他人討論這個問題。Bruce沒有發言權。但是Jason會抓住他們小幅度的點頭和目光，當Jason解釋自己的時候，他們眼中的理解。

Bruce咬緊牙關。Jason知道他要怒斥什麼，而他更樂意離去。然而Bruce只是大口吸氣，然後呼氣。

“這就是你說的那個兒子嗎? ”第三個聲音說。

Jason伸手去拿一把不見了的槍。在地板上，他記得，但他正盯著他父親身後的蝙蝠制服。穿著它的人。正靠著他和Bruce中間的桌子。

Bruce甚至不承認，他一直盯著Jason，仿佛在試著解決一個難題。

“那他媽的是誰？”

Bruce甚至沒有抗議他的咒駡和語氣。他只是咽了口唾沫，瞥了一眼身後的人影，然後轉過身來。他的語調，柔和而破碎，不像Jason曾經聽過的任何聲音。

“這個人，”他回頭看著Jason說，“就是Thomas Wayne。”

Bruce深吸了一口氣，然後繼續。

“我的父親。”

ᴥ

壁爐不停地發出劈哩啪啦的聲音，溫暖的火光照亮了書房，Jason盯著那兩個人。父親和兒子。兩個蝙蝠俠。

複數個蝙蝠俠？

Jason確信他會頭痛。

“這是怎麼一回事? ” Jason問Bruce。

現在他們倆都穿著存放在蝙蝠洞裡用來練習拳擊和訓練的運動服裝，他可以肯定地看到他們彼此有多麼相像。就像能夠看到Bruce在……25年？30年？後的樣子。

“我當時在協助閃電俠，我們無意中發現了一個瀕臨死亡的世界，在那裡我死了，但我的父母活了下來。” Bruce說到，一如既往地克制住了情感。

該死的偽君子。

“你在意我在多元宇宙旅行，” Jason說，幾乎控制不住憤怒。“而現在你把一個人帶到了我們的宇宙? ”

“不是隨便一個人，孩子。” Thomas Wayne告訴他。他的聲音比Bruce低沉得多。

“好吧，我知道Bruce的悲慘過去。”Jason轉向Thomas。“但你是怎麼成為蝙蝠俠的？據我所知，你是整個高譚最好的外科醫生。”

Thomas挺直了下巴，咕噥了一聲，然後仔細地看著他的兒子。

“我把Joe Chill打死了。”

寂靜籠罩了書房。Bruce凝視著火堆，極有可能在做呼吸練習。他臉上的瘀傷是深紫色的。Jason輕輕地喘了口氣，站了起來，走向Thomas。當Jason在他的臉上搜尋可能的說謊跡象時，老人盯著他。

“你，”Jason幾乎氣喘吁吁地說。“你殺了殺害你兒子的兇手。”

“Jason。”Bruce轉身看著他們。

“是的。” Thomas說，簡潔地點了點頭。

Jason發出毫無幽默的笑聲。他覺得自己快要暈倒了，就像那次他喝了五杯能量飲料一樣，一切都像做夢。他不知道是生活在嘲笑他，還是這只是他的運氣，被錯誤的Wayne收養了。

Thomas朝他皺了皺眉頭，但Jason轉向Bruce。即使在橘黃色的火光下，他看上去也像鬼一樣蒼白。

“你應該向他學習，Bruce。” Jason說。他頭暈目眩。

“Jason。” Bruce低聲說道，尋找著Jason的目光。

突然閃現的過去刺傷了他，蝙蝠俠的白色護目鏡盯著他、Jason用槍指著小丑的頭、大喊著、喉嚨被割開，一顆炸彈。

“你兒子死了? ” Thomas問道，雙眼巡視著他們的臉。

Bruce保持沉默，像看鬼一樣看著Jason，也許他就是。

Jason皺起了眉頭，注意到了一些話語。

“等等，兒子? ”他問Thomas。“他告訴你他有個兒子? 一個兒子? ”

“是的。”

Thomas和Jason同步轉身盯著Bruce。

“哦，等我告訴其他人吧。” Jason生氣地說。他指了指Thomas。“等我告訴他我們死了多少人。”

Bruce歎了口氣，捏了捏鼻樑。

“我應該從我開始嗎? ”Jason提高了嗓門，憤怒控制著他。“被小丑打死，然後被炸死。”

他感覺到Thomas轉過身來看著他。

“或者是Steph? ”他朝Bruce走了一步。“被黑面具折磨致死。Cass? Damian在十歲的時候? ”

他正在大喊，而Bruce的臉色蒼白、毫無感情，像一個花崗岩做成的半身像。

“還記得那次你讓Dick的心臟停止跳動嗎? ”他甚至沒有注意到Thomas正把手放在他的背上。“我要求你殺小丑的時候，你是怎麼割開我的喉嚨的? ”

大手放在他的肩膀上，緊緊地捏了一下，好像要給他帶來安慰。Jason氣喘吁吁。他第一次感到一陣潮濕從臉頰上滑落。Jason感覺到Thomas就站在他的背後。Bruce用晦澀而難以辨認的眼神看著他們。

“Wayne們從不低頭...... ” Thomas在他的背後說道。

一段有關Bruce的回憶，在Jason第一次作為羅賓而輸掉戰鬥的時候他對他說，他必須承受住打擊，直到蝙蝠俠來救他。

我們從不停下來，Bruce說，用他強壯的臂膀抱起Jason。

“我們站起來。” Bruce和Jason異口同聲地說。

ᴥ

“哦，親愛的。” Alfred在書房門口說。

Jason不確定他們像這樣待了多久，他們三個都沉默著。那麼多並未說出口的事情懸浮在空氣中。

“我真的很希望你打算留下來吃晚飯，Jason少爺。”

“不會錯過的，”Jason臉上露出焦慮的微笑，轉身向管家打招呼。他已經想念起Thomas緊緊抓著他肩膀的溫暖。

“湊巧的是，我做了你最喜歡的一道菜，”Alfred說，眼裡閃著惡作劇的光芒。

“湊巧，”Jason笑了。他朝後面的人點點頭。“那麼你會怎麼稱呼他們: 蝙蝠俠(Batmans)還是蝙蝠俠(Batmen)? ”

“他們出生時的名字如何? ”Alfred揚起了眉毛，就像他知道Jason從罐子裡偷巧克力餅乾但不準備對此發表評論時一樣。

Jason感覺到剩餘的緊張離開了他的身體，他總是相信Alfred永遠不會改變。

“當他們穿上毛茸茸的制服(此處作者使用fursuit，意指獸愛好者角色的模擬服裝，應該是指蝙蝠制服)的時候，他們就失去了這個權利，” Jason嘲弄地低聲說。

Alfred，願上帝保佑他那神聖的靈魂，用一隻手捂住嘴巴，希望能掩蓋住他臉上越發擴大的笑容。Jason不知道哪個更有趣：是Alfred的反應，還是其他人教會了Alfred”毛茸茸”的概念。

“那麼，你怎麼知道我會來? ” Jason問道，想起了他就像個戰爭中的人物一樣闖進蝙蝠洞的原因。

奇怪的是，在大喊大叫之後，這種憤怒現在看來是多麼的遙遠。也許Dick終究是對的，談話是有好處的。哈。

“我不是每天都能看到Cassandra小姐在保險箱裡藏著大量的炸藥和機關槍的。”Alfred揚起眉毛說。

“是Cassandra偷了我的 C4炸彈? ”

現在，Jason只是不能生她的氣，鑒於她可以在任何時候用他的屁股擦地板。

“ C4? ”Bruce在他們後面聽起來有點茫然。“Jason，你為什麼有 C4? ”

“我住在犯罪巷，你這個笨蛋。”

“語言。”Alfred警告。

“為什麼你的兒子住在犯罪巷? ” Thomas問。

“的確。”Alfred表示同意。“為什麼呢，布魯斯少爺? ”

“他不想住在這裡。”Bruce說，顯然很困惑。

“不是你要求的。”Jason吐了一口口水。

“你... ... ” Bruce目瞪口呆地說，“Jason，這是你的家，你住在這裡不需要許可。”

Jason看到Thomas Wayne的眉毛幾乎揚到了他的髮際線，他從兒子身後看著Alfred。Alfred搖搖頭，伴隨著一聲幾乎聽不清的歎息。

“好吧，”Jason慢吞吞地說，把人們的注意力拉回到他身上。“既然現在有了一個蝙蝠俠，我可以支持他，也許我會支援他。”

ᴥ

“話說回來，你多大了? ”當Thomas Wayne縫合他的槍傷時，Jason問道。“Bruce已經夠老了，但是你想過退休嗎? ”

當Thomas輕輕地拉繩子打結時，Jason發出噓聲。

“Martha會喜歡你的，” Thomas說。

即使以蝙蝠俠的標準來看，他的聲音聽起來還是非常悲傷。Jason想知道是什麼讓他聽起來那樣。

Thomas回來後就沒有披過披風，他很樂意讓Bruce繼續他的工作，但是他從來沒有從面具的監控錄影中移開過視線。第一次Bruce禁用它時，他遇到貓女而Jason不得不解釋一些非常不愉快的事情。

Thomas嘲笑Jason看起來有多不自在。這是Jason第一次聽到那個男人發出那種聲音。他那深沉的語調和莊重的儀態中有一種令人欣慰的東西。

“一個徹頭徹尾的Wayne，” Thomas補充道，現在他更開心了。“她喜歡逗弄我。”

“你在逃避問題，老傢伙。”

Thomas生氣了。

“我已經67歲了，” Thomas說，“而我還是能踢你的屁股。”

“哦，我很想見識看看。”

這就是為什麼他們最終會在地毯上，圍著對方打轉，互相打量。

Thomas到這裡已經快一個月了，兩個星期前，Jason終於屈服於他的好奇心，搬了進來。Bruce仍然盯著他們，看見他們在一起。也許他認為他們在密謀謀殺。

另一個對新來的人適應得很好。Cassandra和Tim很謹慎的對待Thomas，但他們也很好奇。Damian一見到他就開始叫他“爺爺” ，Dick還是老樣子。Stephanie、Duke和Barbara這幾天完全沒有來到莊園。Jason不能責怪他們。

但在所有這些人中，Jason發現自己和Thomas Wayne待在一起的時間最多。

在很長一段時間裡，在Jason還是個孩子的時候，他就在空蕩蕩的走廊裡遊蕩，在每個拐角處都能看到Wayne夫婦的肖像和照片。他幾乎相信他們的鬼魂在這座房子荒涼的左翼徘徊了一段時間。隨著時間的推移，他們變得更像是傳說，而不是幽靈。

每當他去自己的墓地時，他總是在墓碑上留下鮮花。

現在，他曾經崇拜過的一個人來到了這裡，這個人懷著對諸神的崇敬之情。他是有血有肉的。他做到了Jason一直希望Bruce做的事情。

Thomas經常叫他兒子，每次經過Jason身邊，他都會安慰他、拍拍他的背。他像曾經他當過的外科醫生一樣有條不紊地縫合傷口，在他的照顧下，Jason並不感到不舒服或拘束。因為他知道。Jason知道這個男人是自己一直希望的那種父親。那種會為他兒子報仇的人。

Thomas在蝙蝠洞裡閒逛的時候哼著Frank Sinatra的歌，時不時地抽幾根雪茄。他撥弄著受驚嚇的Damian的頭髮，並在Tim睡眠不足時溫和地告誡他。他做了一個父親、一個祖父應該做的事情。Alfred和他一邊偷偷地談話，一邊盯著他們在書房裡製造騷動。

Jason發現自己在希望這個Wayne才是撫養他長大的人。

他們兩個都身材高大，在拳擊比賽中都沒有手下留情，他們的力量幾乎不相上下。Jason身上還有一處槍傷，他假裝沒有注意到Thomas是如何避免利用這一弱點。

“你的外表很適合當爺爺。” Jason假笑著說。

他躲開了迎面而來的一拳，竊笑著。Thomas咕噥了一聲。Jason讓自己留下了一秒鐘的空隙，Thomas則趁機踢出了一記精准的攻擊。空氣使Jason的肺部發出痛苦的喘息聲，但是當他看著Thomas的方向時，那個男人卻躺在地板上、側著身子。

“操。” Thomas說。這是Jason第一次聽到他罵人。

“媽的，你沒事吧? ” Jason走過來，手臂還扶著身體。

“是我的背。” Thomas咬緊牙關說。

Jason現在為取笑他感到非常內疚。

“等一下，我扶你去醫務室。”

當他握著Thomas的手，另一隻手在男人的背上摩擦著畫圓時，在地上的男人在一秒鐘內用一隻胳膊環繞著他的脖子，而兩條非人類、強壯的大腿則壓在他的中間部位。

Jason拍了拍Thomas的前臂，給了他勝利，當他最終被放開時，他倒在了對方的胸前。

“媽的。”

“你覺得你爺爺怎麼樣? ”

Jason從自己的位置看不到，但聽起來像是Thomas在得意的笑。他的口氣和Bruce得意的笑著的時候一模一樣。

“我敢打賭，我的槍法肯定比你好。” Jason回憶起Thomas第一次和蝙蝠俠見面時穿的蝙蝠裝上的大腿皮套。

ᴥ

大約在他們的拳擊訓練結束三天后，Jason想起了為什麼他更喜歡一個人生活。

尖叫聲藉由他的喉嚨撕裂了一片的黑暗。他可以看到綠色和紅色的閃光刺入自己的眼簾，一根撬棍打在他的臉上。他可以聽到計時器和笑聲，還有他安靜的嗚咽，正叫著他的爸爸。他的皮膚燒傷、肺部受傷，他確信自己快要死了。

有什麼東西纏在他的腿上，他無法擺脫。他又回到了棺材裡。污濁的空氣、腐爛的物質和污垢正在進入他的嘴裡。他可以嘗到它的味道，像腐爛的氣味一樣酸澀的味道。

他尖叫著。他尖叫著直到嘗到了血的味道。拳打腳踢、轉身、試圖掙脫出去。尋求幫助。但那裡只有黑暗。這次他將會死在那裡。

一雙手把他推倒在地，嚇了他一跳，而他的手肘在他破碎的嗚咽中碰到某些東西。

“Jason，”一個低沉的聲音在黑暗中說。“兒子。”

Jason嗚咽著，掙扎著離開了他的身體。

“爸爸? ”

沉默了一會兒，然後有一雙手臂抱住他，一隻手梳理著他的頭髮。安靜的聲音在他耳邊低語。他知道古龍水的味道聞起來不是Bruce的，但是這種安慰讓他太可以依靠以致於無法就這樣讓他離開。

ᴥ

“你沒看到他，他被撕成了碎片。”

”我聽到尖叫聲......我......聽到你進去了”

“你不進來嗎? ”

“他不......你在這方面一直做得更好。”

“Bruce，他在找他爸爸，他在找你。”

“他還好嗎? ”

“不，他當然不。他還是個孩子。他正在重溫他被謀殺的經歷。”

“爸爸? ”

“他只是個孩子，Bruce，他多大了? 二十歲? ”

“十九。”

“上帝。”

“你在想什麼? ”

“關於你媽媽會怎麼做。”

ᴥ

Jason看著新聞發呆。他們發現屍體的時候是下午4點。他能聽到Bruce通過電話專注地與Dick和Alfred交談。Cassandra對Jason說了些什麼，但他的眼睛一直盯著螢幕。

小丑被打死。

匿名電話打給員警。

碼頭附近發現屍體。

他覺得好像有人從他腳下撕開了地面，而他正等著掉下去。那些年的痛苦、恐懼，以及那些死亡。他的受害者們終於可以安息了。Jason終於可以休息了。

光是這個念頭就仿佛把什麼東西從他的胸膛裡扯了出來。

他喘著粗氣。他緊緊抓著那在胸口裡的裂縫，只是呼吸著，仿佛有什麼東西從他的肋骨後面掉了下來，進來的空氣讓他頭暈目眩。他吸氣又吐氣，品嘗著這個世界的空氣，那個沒有小丑的漫遊、殺戮和折磨的世界。

有手在他的肩膀上，在他面前有很多臉孔，但他沒有看見。其實也並不儘然。他忙於看到各種可能性，那些不為人知的歲月裡他隨時警惕著，想知道他何時會再次出現。

想知道什麼時候—而不是是否—他將會把Jason殺死。

再一次。

他自由了。他是自由的、活著的，同時擁有很多東西。他是個孩子，也是個成年人。他是一個受害者，一個鬥士。他是個殺人犯，還是個兒子。但最終，他還是Jason。他可以做任何的、其他的事情。

他可以自由地做一個孩子。他可以自由地做一個普通的兒子。做一個正常的人，而不是鬼魂。重新完整起來。還有被愛。因為他回來的原因已經消失了。殺害他的兇手、他的噩夢。都沒了。

而且不是他開的槍。沒有叫喊、沒有炸彈，也沒有割喉。也許這沒什麼。也許這就是他一直以來犯的錯誤。希望那個人是他，或者Bruce，或者是某種自私的方式，覺得自己對某人來說是值得的，好像他值得為他報仇似的。

也許根本就不是沒事。但是有人用手捂住他的臉，焦急地看著他。這是他第一次讓自己覺得這裡就是家。就像在家裡一樣。

ᴥ

Jason在走廊遇到他。

震驚和寬慰平息了下來。Bruce敲了敲他的門，要求和他談談。Jason調大了《Back In Black》的音量，通過堅固的木門假裝沒有聽到那模糊的聲音。

Jason等了一個小時直到Bruce放棄，而後他離開房間並在莊園裡尋找Thomas Wayne。

他站在Jason最喜歡的一幅肖像前。Martha和Thomas Wayne溫柔地向畫家微笑，手拉著手，看起來很高貴。以前，Jason可能會說它們看起來像Oberon 和Titania一樣縹緲，但是在他在那裡長大的那些年裡，它們讓他感覺太真實了。

過去，他從不曾有祖父母，因為大多數時候，似乎連Bruce都不知道Jason是不是他的兒子。

但是現在。看著Thomas Wayne寬闊而肌肉發達的背部，Jason感到胸口一陣溫暖而劇烈的疼痛。一些尚未經過分析、不確定的、還沒有被貼上好的標籤的東西。直到現在他知道了。

“是你。” Jason看著畫像說。昂貴的衣服、笑聲，線條和眼睛，他很早以前就記住了。

“是的。”

一個像愛一樣短而簡單的詞。

這就是它在Jason胸腔裡的反應。一種強烈的、多刺的、甜蜜的、腐爛的感覺。當Thomas持續地說話時，Jason感到更加溫暖，也不那麼易怒了，他感到哽咽，甚至有點喘不過氣來。

“我殺了那個帶走我兒子的人，” Thomas平靜地說，如同最致命的風暴。“我殺了那個帶走我孫子的人。”

他說得就像這是一個事實，就像自然法則、一個普遍的真理，就像太陽從東方升起一樣簡單。Jason除了哭泣什麼也做不了。他顫抖著，讓真理像洪水沖過房子，帶走所有的東西，只剩下骨架，讓他意識到最壞的已經過去。現在你只需要重建。

Thomas把他緊緊抱在懷裡，一個如此強烈的擁抱幾乎要把Jason壓垮。這感覺像是Jason擁有過的最好的東西。

“但、但是B-Bruce……”他靠在Thomas的胸膛嘟囔著。

“讓我來操心吧。” Thomas搖了搖肩膀。

這是有史以來第一次有人分擔這個負擔，第一次有人把痛苦從他的手中拿走，並把它放在他們的肩膀上。

Jason感覺到光從裡面照亮了。那種把書包留在門口給Alfred，在屋子裡到處亂跑的那種光芒。當你的父親擁抱你並告訴你他為你感到多麼驕傲的時候，那種激動的感覺油然而生。

自從他回來以後，他第一次覺得自己像個沒有什麼可以失去的孩子，擁有世界上所有的時間。他覺得他可以做他自己，而不是大廳裡的另一個影子。

“我會處理的。” Thomas說。

Jason知道他會的。Jason知道那個人賦予了他一種無所畏懼的生活。這是他第一次不用面對Bruce和他的失望。他只需要呼吸、生活和感恩。

“謝謝。”他抽泣著說。

只有這個詞是不夠的。無法包含所有他不能忍受的、多年來不親自做這件事的沉重，那留下他、讓他幾乎無法呼吸的希望，那像森林大火一樣在他胸口蔓延的燃燒的愛。單單這個詞並沒有辦法充分的—在走廊上他一直奢望的祖父母肖像前—表明Jason對Thomas的心。

“你是我的孫子。” Thomas說，好像他讀懂了Jason的心。

他只得到一聲嗚咽作為回應。拳頭攥著夾克。淚水湧上他的胸膛，就像他媽的Jason破碎的內心。

當爺爺用手指梳理他的頭髮、帶著他走過這一切時，Jason感到了一種只能被形容為是興高采烈的情緒。他想知道Thomas是不是在Bruce跌進洞穴、擦傷膝蓋時，也做了一樣的事。他覺得自己自私地想知道Martha在他額頭上的吻會是什麼感覺。

Thomas帶著他穿過走廊，在他的背上劃著圓圈，在他耳邊低聲絮語。經過Bruce的門時，燈光從門縫裡滲透出來。而當他們到達Jason的臥室時，他搖搖晃晃地走上床，準備說再見。

而Thomas只是拖了一把椅子到Jason的床邊，坐在那裡，喜愛地看著他，木頭吱吱作響。

“我會讓噩夢遠離。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者語：  
> 請留下評論。作者總是需要確認。
> 
> 譯者語：  
> 這是一個溫暖的短篇，雖然譯者快要累死了。儘管我已經先用機翻了，但光潤飾也搞好久，翻譯真的好難……
> 
> 翻這篇的初衷是因為希望jason能獲得一個溫暖的懷抱，一個支援。儘管我相信Bruce仍然是愛著Jason的，但太多太多時候，Jason沒辦法從他那裡得到一個擁抱，而不表達出來的愛，久了也會蠻令人灰心或懷疑自己的。當然主要也是編劇的問題啦，畢竟為了銷售量，就是一直打來打去……
> 
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。


End file.
